The Perfect Enemy
by Koumoritos
Summary: With a fallen kingdom at his feet and the death of a lover. Sora, the last prince of his country sets out for revenge on the king of country that destryord all he loved. Yaoi SR
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my new story. I'm still trying to come up with a new chapter for my other story but can't really think of something. But I had an idea for this story. My inspiration for this story was from a song called "Perfect Enemy" by T.A.T.U. Well I hope you enjoy and please review.

-

A dark figure stood next to the large window gazing out in horror at the sight below. In grounds of the castle soldiers clashed swords for dominance. Fires rose from the town below the cliff the castle stood upon. The figure withdrew from the window in disgust. It was all his fault. He was to blame. The reason his people were dieing. The reason his farther was dead. Him. That bastard! The figure went and stood next to the dieing fire. The fleeting light crossed his tan face. Bright blue eyes darkened in anger. A soft knock at the door drew his attention. He turned cautiously to face the dark wooden doors.

"Who is there?" Came his soft reply.

"Open the door quickly! It's Demyx!" His voice was frantic and quite. The figure dashed to the door and threw it open. In a fluid motion he pulled the blonde into his cambers and shut the door. He pulled his lover into a warm embrace. So much has gone terribly wrong tonight, he needed some comfort.

"My prince we don't have time to hug they are coming for you! You must hide, quickly!" The blondes dark blue eyes shone with concern for his love and last remaining member of the royal family." If you do not leave soon they will capture you and send you to the gallows! Sora I can't let that happen. It is my swan duty to protect you."

"Have they entered the palace?" The prince asked, trying to figure the amount of time they intruders would need to reach his room.

"Yes, they are in the ballroom heading this way! We must get you to the royal chapel. You will be safe there. The council members are already there waiting for you. Come now!" The blonde grabbed the prince's hand firmly and led him to a large painting of the goddesses Venus. Gently he pulled the painting from the wall to revel a dark passageway.

"Ok we have gone over this before. Just follow this passage and it shall take you to the chapel. And be very quite."

"What about you? What will you do?" Sora hoped Demyx would go with him to the only safe spot that remained in the palace.

"I will remain here and make sure no one follows you." Demyx looked deep into Sora's eyes. Knowing that the prince would object, but he had no choice this was his duty. To protect the royal family even if your life is for forfeit.

"No! You can't! Please my love come with me! You can't leave me as well!" Tears rose to his eyes. "I love you! You can't just leave me like this Demyx!"

"Damn it Sora don't do this! I love you so much I can barely stand it! But I must protect you. Please Sora go. You will be the only one to save this country now! You can't die!" Tears formed in Demyx's eyes as well. This was the hardest thing he would have to do in his life. 'Now go!"

Sora repressed his sobs and looked up from the floor. He would have to be strong. Not just for Demyx, but for his country. He would have to save his kingdom from complete obliteration. Sora leaned in for a quick kiss. The last kiss I shall probably ever receive from him, he thought as he stepped back into the darkness of the chamber.

Shots came from outside the door. Demyx looked behind quickly then turned back to face his prince. He whispered a silent goodbye then closed the door as to leave just a small crack. Soar stood in terror as he heard the door of his room were torn from there metal hinges. The heavy sound of footsteps filled the room.

"Where is the prince boy?" Came the low, dark voice of a man.

"He is not here!' Came the frightened reply from Demyx.

"Don't lie to me boy! Where is he?!" The man shouted. From the small crack he could see the man grab the blonde by the throat and shove him against the post of his bed. Demyx struggled under the tighting grip of the man.

"I said I don't know where he is!" The man gave a wicked smirk.

"Well then you are useless to us. And there is only one thing we do to useless scum like you." In a swift motion the man drew a dagger from his belt and slid it across Demyx's throat. The man threw his body to the ground and motioned for the other men to leave.

Sora stilled a small scream at the sight of his lover being murdered before him. He stared into his now lifeless eyes. Gaze drifting down to the bloody gash on his pale neck. Sora drew back further into the darkness tears flowing down his checks. Anger, fear, sadness swelling deeply from inside him. All he cared for was gone. His family, his country, his only love. All because of him. All because of Riku.

-

Well chapter one is done. Took me a while. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! The new chapter for my story! I'm happy ! Well I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! Love ya! Oh I was on Youtube (of course) and found the perfect video to go along with my story! go there and check it out! Ok enjoy and review!

-

An armor-clad man walked briskly down the stone corridor. His blonde hair rustled softly as he walked. His blue eyes darkened in the dim light. He had urgent news to deliver to his liege. But of course he put the word "liege" lightly. The word overlord seemed to fit him better. The blonde gave a small chuckle to that. He has been only thinking of war and death since he took the throne. He thought with a grimace. Most Of my men have died fulfilling his war-lust.

The young man soon approached a pair of large oak doors. Two guards stood at attention on either side.

"Captain" They both said in unison.

"Tidus, Seifer." He acknowledged them." I must speak with the king."

"Im sorry sir, but the king has a appointment at the-"

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL EVERYTHING AROUND YOU!" From behind the door came the shout of an angry woman.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!? YOUR JUST A SADISTIC BITCH!" Came the equally angry response from no other than his majesty himself.

"AGH! THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING! IF YOU STOP BEING SUCH A PIG-HEAD AFTER WHILE THEN WE CAN DISUCUS THE COUNTRYS PRESENT STATE!" Footsteps crossed the floor leading to the door. In a disgruntled rush a chestnut haired woman stalked down the dim passage way. The blonde turned to look inside the study. The king sat behind a large mahogany desk. Face red with anger.

"Ummm I think you can see the king now." Tidus said, a smile crossing his face. The captain gave the dirty blonde a quick glare before entering into the study. The room was quite elegant with dark wood paneled walls and a deep red carpet covering the floor. The king himself just stared at the young blonde. His long silver hair resting upon his shoulders. Bright aquamarine eyes focused upon him.

"Roxas I hope you have something better for me to hear than Olette did." The king began to drum his fingers on the desk impatiently on the desk.

"I have the report from the troops in Nallia. The siege was successful. All the royal family is dead… except for one. " Roxas added sheepishly.

"What! One is still alive! I ordered for the extermination of the entire Nallian royal family!" Anger returned to the king once again.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I have sent my best men to capture him." Roxas added hoping to please his king.

"Him? The prince?"

"Yes, prince Sora." Roxas added.

"Well make sure when he is found he is killed on sight. I want every wretched person of that family killed. I've grown tired of their resistance to my power." The king sat back into his chair, brow winkled in thought. Roxas took this moment to take a seat for him self.

"What brigade was put in charge of killing him at the time he escaped? The king asked.

"Brigade 14 I believe." Roxas answered.

"Be sure that they are all be-headed. I shall not allow such carelessness." He smirked as he said the words. Knowing all to well that it would pain his captain of the guard.

"Yes your majesty." That bastard.

"Something the matter Roxy?" The kings smirk deepening.

"Nothing Riku." It was Roxas's turn to smile. The king hated to be called by his name.

"Humph. We haven't talked in a while." The king said dully.

"You mean we haven't had sex in a while."

"…That as well. You have been gone for a while and there has been no one around here to help me overcome my blood-lust." Riku gave the blonde a suggestive look. "Maybe tonight we can…catch up?" Roxas stood from his chair, giving a small laugh.

"As lovely as that sounds I have things I must attend to tonight. And now I must leave to attend to some new guards that need to be assigned to a position. Goodbye your majesty." With a bow Roxas headed to the door.

"Ill be at your chambers by 10 tonight." Riku added with a hint of amusement. Roxas stopped for a second and whispered; " Ill be waiting" Only loud enough for him to here before taking his leave.

"Seifer please shut the door." Riku said, pondering what his next move should be.

-

Olette walked down the halls to her room in rage. Her last "meeting" with the king had been the worst one yet. He just seems to be turning cruller and cruller each day. He used to take her advice with out a signal snide comment. But now even the smallest idea is turned into an explosive argument. Maybe the power is going to his already inflated head, she thought. Ever since he took the throne he has never been the same. As Olette came to a bend in the passage a man stepped out before her.

"Hello Olette, a bit angry are we?" The Red haired man asked.

"Axel I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." She stared up at the older man.

"A bit touchy aren't we? Just trying to be kind." Axel added with a sickly-sweet smile.

"You can't be kind, it's not in your nature. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do." With that Olette pushed passed the annoying fiery haired man, hoping he would not follow.

"I just wanted to say your mind is put to waste on that bastard of a king. You should put it to better use." Axel said simply. Olette stopped in her tracks.

"Axel I don't know what you are planning but If I was you I would nip it in the bud. Or do you want your head to fall off your shoulders?" Olette turned to look at Axel. His smile faltered.

"I say I don't know what you are talking about." Axel added.

"Sure you don't." And with that Olette turned about and proceeded back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

I am deeply sorry for the very long wait for the next chapter of this story, I have had a lack of inspiration lately. So who in the mood for some reading? Enjoy and please review.

Numbness consumed him. He stumbled down the long passage blindly, the darkness to thick and bleak for him to know where he should step next. Still fearing of being caught he denied himself the pleasure of falling to his knees and sobbing loudly in the passage. His mind buzzing, trying to conceive a plan. But in such a state as he was in he could hardly think let alone plan.

Time dragged on, unyielding to let his trip down the gloomy corridor end soon. He stepped slowly now, trying to keep a foothold down on reality. Things seemed a bit clearer now. His eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. He could see a glimmer of white ahead of him. Relief rushed through him. Hope seemed a little more attainable now.

As the light drew nearer he stretched his arms out, ready to touch the cold stone door that would let him escape this small Hell he had found. Soon enough the iciness of hard rock was beneath his palms. With a hard push the rock wall groaned open. Heavenly light busted through the darkness. His eyes shut quickly close to protect the dark adjusted eyes. Experimentally he delicately open one eye to test to see if it was safe.

Finding it to be fine now to open both his eyes now, he opened both and looked around. What he found was ten pairs of familiar eyes looking back at him. A small smile found it's way to his lips.

"Prince!" The sweet sound of his best friend and council member Kairi Voltala filled his ears. Soon two slender arms were woven around his waist. Lovely sweet plum colored hair resting against his check. The quiet sound of sobbing filled the room.

"Shhh Kairi, calm your self I'm fine." He smoothed her hair, trying to sooth her. Sora took this opportunity to look around the room. It was not the royal chapel as Demyx had said. It was a simple room. Dusty hard wood floors with bare stonewalls. Two windows stood open on the far right wall. In the middle of the room was a round wooden table with nine chairs arranged around it.

"We all were so worried about you! All of us dreaded the worst outcome. But thank the Gods! You're here with us." She leaned up and smiled a warm smile. Her light violet eyes shone with unshed tears. "But your mother and father…"

"They are dead?" Sora stiffened. Tears started to reform in his eyes.

"Sora I'm so sorry. They were captured just as the invasion of the castle started. Please come sit down, you must be tired." She easily guided him to one of the wooden chairs. Sora took a seat and feel deathly silent. No sobs came from him. He barely noticed as the other council members took their seats around him.

"Prince I know you must be feeling so much pain right now. But you cannot dwell on it for long. You have a heavy burden upon you shoulders." The soft but stern voice of the Lieutenant Colonel Namine Dalena filled his ears.

"Please Namine don't be so hard on him, he is still young. He needs to heal before we put a plan into order." Head Priestess Yuna Batali spoke in his defense. Her calm motherly voice made him feel slightly at ease.

"We can not just sit here while those Klamasta scum destroy our home land! You might hate fighting, but I very much enjoy it. I want to spill some blood!" Her voice was sharp, almost as sharp as her sword. Sora still remained silent, head facing down.

"You have such a one set mind. War, death, blood, is that all you think about? You disgust me." Yuna shot back, venom evident in her voice.

"Why you insolent little bitc-"

"Namine calm your self. This is no time to fight with each other." General of the Nallian army, Cloud Shatura, spoke in his emotionless voice. Finality in his tone.

"Yes sir." Namine replied dryly.

"But Namine is right Sora, you can't sit back idly. People will die." Kairi said, friendly but stern.

"Finally, someone who will listen to reason…" Namine muttered.

"Then what would you suggest? We should start piecing together some sort of strategy. I do have some military knowledge." The young voice of the recently appointed Keeper of Archives and another one of Sora's best friends Hayner Cullen interjected. Sora could hear the small smile in his voice.

"Well a full on assault would be suicide, most of my men are dead or captured. With most of the army still at the boarder we barely have enough men to protect just the council. So a army based plan is out of the question." Cloud voice seemed sad, almost empty.

"Couldn't we call your men back from the boarder?" Kairi asked.

"More than likely the are all dead." A shiver went down Kairi's back.

"Maybe we could see if any of our allies would assist us?" Hayner suggested, enthusiasm in his voice.

"I doubt they would even try to stand up against King Riku and his army. He would more than likely destroy anyone who stood in his way." Yuna spoke in reply. Hearing the bastards name sent anger coursing through Sora's veins. All the sadness and remorse seemed to drain away, replaced by a desire for revenge. He thought of what Namine said. To spill blood. Yes that is what he wanted to do, spill blood. Riku's blood.

Sora lifted his head up and gazed at everyone at the table. Hayner with his short light blonde hair and deep chocolate colored eyes smiled at him. Namine stared at him with cold but friendly ice hued eyes. Her long golden rod hair resting on her shoulders. Turning slowly Sora looked at his General and Namine's older half brother Cloud. His eyes just as cold and blue as hers. Hair a light yellow with soft spikes pointing in different directions. He looked concerned.

Next his eyes fell onto Yuna. Her blue and green eyes soft and sweet. Hair a soft dirty blonde color. An odd thought crossed his mind.

"You all are all blonde!" A soft laughter filled the room. The tense atmosphere seemed to be gone now, but seriousness soon to its place. Suddenly an idea crossed Sora's mind. But before he could say it Kairi's voice interrupted him.

"Sora where is Demyx?" Kairi voice was light, almost somewhat cheerful. Sora's stomach twisted at the memory of his lovers face as he died. The bloody gash across his throat…

Sora stood from his chair and went to stand next to the window. His face hard with anger and sadness.

"He was murdered, trying to protect us." Everyone sat there in a daze, trying to let this information sink in. "Everyone I have a idea. This is going to be hard for you all to believe but it will work, it has to."

"What is your plan?" Namine's voice was alit with excitement, and grief of the death of her dear friend. She wanted vengeance badly.

"Hayner dose Klamasta still enforce slavery?" Sora asked, his eyes still cast out the windows observing the mutilated gardens below.

"Ummm yes I believe they do. Why" Hayner responded.

"Are sex slaves still in use in the royal court?' Yuna made a slight gasp at what Sora had said.

"Yes…Sora what are you thinki-" Sora cut him off before Hayner could finish, a bitter smile on his lips.

"Dose Riku prefer men or women?"

Du du du du nananana! Well finally I updated it. I hope you all enjoyed! This was a very fun chapter to write! And I bet your all wondering what is with the sex slave thing /evil grin. Well you will have to find out later. Nighty night Oh and please review. Thanks


End file.
